Rosas
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: Por que después de todo Bill parecía una rosa, aunque el no lo quisiera admitir. One shot /Tokio Hotel/ Un san valentín muy adelantado...


_**-Rosas-**_

_Un poco largo, dedicado a la persona que me regalo mi primera rosa._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Oye Tom...habló George a su lado

Que...-El recién nombrado parecía buscar algo

¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?- El bajista le miró interrogante

El de rastas dejo por un momento lo que hacía, suspiro y giro hacia George

No lose, George... ¿Qué se puede hacer en una floristería?- preguntó irónico por la obviedad del asunto

¡Eh!, pues...

El reloj marcaba cuarto para las 3 cuando Tom Tomó sus llaves de su coche, no había casi nadie en el estudio, Bill había salido con Gustav de compras, su primera "victima" había sido el pero, se negó alegando que ira a buscar una sorpresa para el más tarde, Bill le advirtió que si eso no era verdad le arrancaría una por una las rastas de su cabeza.

Después de recodar aquella dulce amenaza de su gemelo, salió de su habitación, topándose a George jugando videojuegos tumbado en el piso

¿Tienes tiempo?-George lo volteo a ver

2:45...-miró el reloj de la pared y siguió con lo suyo

¡Serás idiota! quiero decir que si tienes algo que hacer!-a veces se preguntaba si su amigo de verdad tenia cerebro o si de tenerlo cuando lo usaba

No, ¿por que?-dejó el juego a un lado

Quiero que me acompañes a...

------------------------

¿Comprarle flores a Bill?- el bajista le miro incrédulo

Si, hoy es 14 de Febrero por si no sabes...-el otro rodeo los ojos- solo le compro un regalo a mi pequeño hermano

Es bonito de tu parte, pero ¿flores? ¿Rosas? ¿ a Bill?- vio como Tom pagaba por el arreglo, era un precioso arreglo de rosas

A el le gustan-dijo simplemente

Esta bien...

Subieron al carro, Tom había colocado el arreglo en la cajuela

Entonces, eso significa que ¿ustedes si celebran este día?-Tom encendió el auto y lo miro de reojo

No realmente, Bill y yo solo nos regalamos pequeñas cosas, nada importante…

--------------------------------

¡Ya llegamos!-era la cantarina voz de Bill desde el lumbral de la puerta- estoy tan cansado, ¿tu lo estas Gustav?

Un poco Bill-se veía al pobre rubio que apenas podía con las bolsas que seguramente le había pedido Bill amablemente que cargara

o las bolsas! ponlas en la mesa Gus!- una vez puestas en la mesa, Gustav se escabullo a los sillones a descansar

El pelinegro buscaba el regalo de Tom entre las bolsas, hasta que sacó una cajita con un cajita con un gran moño rojo

Tom!!!-gritó bill en busca de su gemelo

Iba cruzar el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, pero se detuvo al ver salir al de rastas de su cuarto

Que hacías Tom?-pregunto Bill inquisidor

¡Oh nada! colocaba tu regalo-sonrió nervioso

¡Mi regalo! ¡Siii!-chilló feliz- en ese caso, ten Toma el tuyo -le extendió la cajita

La Tomo entre sus manos, desató el gran moño rojo y abrió la cajita...

Justo lo que esperaba de ti!-dentro de la cajita estaba unas pequeñas fotos de Bill y de el juntos

Me alegra que te gustara, la otra vez vi tu cartera se veía tan fea sin alguna foto de tu pequeño hermano, que dije ¿por que no embellecerla?-sonrió feliz

¡Que considerado!-guardó la cajita en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón

Bien...Ahora mi regalo!-canturreó dando saltitos, Tomo se movió a un lado, para que pudiera pasar a su habitación...aquello se pondría tan divertido

¡¿Pero que...?!

En medio de su cama, estaba un bello arreglo de rosas, con una tarjetita que decía "para Billia", Tom se tapo los oídos instintivamente

Thomas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó bill encarándolo furioso

George y Gustav corrieron a la habitación asustados por tremendo grito

¿Que sucede?- preguntó el rubio preocupado

Nada, Bill solo descubrió su regalo...

¡Claro las flores! ¿te gustaron no bill?-George entró sentándose a un lado del arreglo

Bill solo lo fulminó con la mirada

¿Cuantas veces te he dicho?...-comenzó el pelinegro

Vamos, ya sabes que siempre lo hago, no es para que...-se excusa innecesariamente

¿Rosas?-miró Gustav una vez entrando de lleno a la habitación

De hecho son rojas- dijo el bajista

¡Oh! Cállate George - pidió Tom

¿Cuantas veces te he dicho?-siguió ya que lo habían interrumpido- a las mujeres les gustan las rosas, hasta a George le pueden gustar...

Oye!-se quejo el bajista desde su puesto

Pero a mi no! lo sabes maldita sea! lo sabes!-alegó Bill con las mejillas rojas producto de su enojo

Bill, cariño cálmate...

Nada de Bill cariño, ¡quiero esas Rosas fuera de mi vista lo antes posible! o si no...-comenzó a amenazar, nada bueno surgía de eso- correrá sangre está noche...

Tom no necesito oírlo de nuevo, Tomo el bello arreglo de flores, posado en la cama de su gemelo, salió rápidamente a tirarlo, Gustav y George lo siguieron al sentir la mirada atemorizante de Bill sobre sus hombros.

Bill resoplo una vez que se halla solo, no es que le desagradaran las pobres flores del todo, después de todo Tom había tenido la culpa de eso, año tras año el día del san Valentín regalarle flores, ¡Por dios! hasta sentía que era una estúpida escusa para decir: ¡Pareces una mujer, te encantan las flores!

Bien, estaba de acuerdo que ese pensamiento era algo estúpido.

Oyó poco después como el dichoso regalo de Tom, era botado al contendedor de basura, sentía casi pena por el, no había durado ni 10 minutos, era una completa pena.

---------------------------------------------

Cielos amigo ya ni lo que gastaste!-El bajista palmeo el hombro de su amigo, Tom negó divertido

Eso es lo de menos, cada año hago lo mismo; aunque ustedes no se den cuenta...metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encamino hacia la entrada del departamento

Pero por lo visto, a Bill, no le agrada...Gustav le miro intrigado, el de las rastas sonrió

Si, ¿Por que lo haces?-cuestionó George a su lado...

Bill piensa que lo hago para burlarme que la gente le dice que parece mujer…

¿Y no lo haces por eso?-ni Gustav ni George parecían entender

Por supuesto que no! odio a la gente que dice eso de el! realmente el motivo es muy simple

Y que es- estaban más intrigados

Ya saben...cosas de gemelos-Tom rio con ganas al ver las caras de sus amigos

Gustav y George pasaron la tarde discutiendo con el, pero nunca pudieron sacarle la verdad, era algo tan exasperante...

Una vez cansados ya de no conseguir nada se fueron cada quien ha su habitación, Tom se tumbo en el sillón aun con la risilla, tenia tan vivo el recuerdo del por que de todo eso…

No tendrían mas de diez años en ese entonces, era un 14 de febrero en casa de la abuela, y Bill y Tom jugaban a la pelota en el jardín trasero

Hasta que la pelota, se les atascó en el rosal de la abuela

Vamos Tom saca la pelota-pidió el pequeño Bill

No lo haré, ¿Que tal si me espino?-miró a su gemelo como diciendo "hazlo tu"

Eres mi hermano mayor se supone que tu haces ese tipo de cosas, para que tu hermano menor no se lastime-

¡Oh! esta bien-Tom no objeto ante ese discurso tan lógico

Apenas se iba a cercar a Tomar el balón cuando se escucho la voz de la abuela por la espalda

Espera Tom, yo la saco-la abuela se agacho un poco Tomo la pelota y la puso en las manos de Tom- no deben jugar cerca de las flores niños las pueden maltratar

Pero son feas no creo que sirvan para algo-comentó Tom, Bill cabeceo en apoyo a su comentario

Ustedes aun son muy niños, ¿saben? el día de hoy rosas como estas se regalan a montones, cuando estén mas grandes también las regalaran-sonrió la abuela al tiempo que despeinaba los cabellos de los niños

¿Regalar? ¿A quien?-pregunto curioso el menor

A alguien que les sea muy especial, por ejemplo a las niñas que próximamente les gustara, ¡No hay nada mas romántico que le guste a una mujer!-suspiro soñadoramente, beso sus frentes y regreso a la casa a prometiendo traerles la merienda

Una vez solos comenzaron a jugar de nuevo, Bill pateo el balón, pero Tom parecía pensar en otras cosas

¿Tom?...

¿A ti realmente te desagradan las flores esas?- este le miro serio

Bueno, me parece que son algo lindas, ¿deben serlo no?- Tom pateo la pelota de regreso

Bien, entonces el próximo año te regalare una- dejo la pelota en sus pies por un momento y volvió a patear

¿Que? no digas eso, la abuela dijo que solo a las mujeres se les regalaba, ¡yo no soy una mujer Tom!-pequeño parecía enojado ya que sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar

No lose, lo hare de todos modos, dijiste que te parecían lindas, además pareces una…-sonrió ante el seño fruncido de su gemelo, según el sus mejillas le hacían parecer a una rosa

No seas tonto, ¡Tú que haces eso y yo que la tiro! me oyes!-dejo de patear la pelota para mirarlo enojado

No importa, al otro año te regalo otra, y así lo hare hasta que digas-junto sus manos hacia su pecho- "oh! Tom me ha regalado una rosa, es el mejor y el mas guapo de todos"

¡Que tonto eres!-pateo con mas fuerza- ¡primero me como una piedra antes que eso suceda! ¡Nunca te diré algo tan tonto como eso!

Hay muchos años por venir, puedo esperar-sonrió con ganas, Bill se sentó en el pastó dejo de jugar, Tom negó divertido le jaló las orejas lo que ocasiono que Bill lo persiguiera furioso por todo el pateo

Ya había pasado mucho desde aquello, Tom sabia que Bill algún día le diría aquello, solo era cuestión de esperar, aun había muchos años por venir, por que después de todo Bill parecía una rosa, aunque el no lo quisiera admitir.


End file.
